Steel pipe piles are installed in the ground to support the upper structures of civil engineering structures such as buildings, roads, railway viaducts, abutments, pylons and the like. At this time, the steel pipe piles are driven into the ground while being rotated using a rotary steel pipe pile driver such as, for example, a rotary all casing boring machine or a small crawler pile driver. Such steel pipe piles for rotational driving include, for instance, ones having a helical fin formed on the pile tip.
As a method for driving a steel pipe pile into the ground, Patent Document 1 teaches a method in which a helical fin is formed on the tip of the steel pipe pile and the steel pipe pile is sunk vertically into the ground from the ground surface under rotation. Further, Patent Documents 2 to 4 teach piles having helical plates (helical blades) formed on the pile periphery.